


Discoherent Reality

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also maybe some Blackcherry, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Classicberry - Freeform, Depression, Eating Disorders, False Memories, I want this to have a happy ending but who knows wtf will happen, Kissing, LazyBerry - Freeform, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Medical Abuse, My AU, No resets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Strained Relationships, The cloning au, attempt at slow burn, awkward beans, how does one write?, krystalworks, maybe if I can make it work, papcest - Freeform, sfw, soft gore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: "Am I fine...?" Blue's eyebrow bones furrowed, not looking over his shoulder. His hand shaking as he pets the comatose skeleton's head. "I woke up from a dream, I thought was my reality. Only to discover, that reality is a nightmare." Blue let his hand fall onto his brother's hand. Finally giving the skeleton behind him a glance. "And the only monster I care about won't wake up... I don't know," Blue's expression shifted from pained into a forced smile. Eyelights dull and void of life. "Am I fine?"Sans discovers the truth about his past and who he is. Now he has to deal with what it means and justwhocomes with it. He has to face now more than ever that reality can hurt, sometimes it can be anightmare.





	Discoherent Reality

**Author's Note:**

> the description may change, depending on if I end up rewriting that scene a bit. I also may change the title. I don't know. 
> 
> anyways, this may be sloppy. I tried. Well, no excuses!
> 
> This is also going to be an attempted slow burn, so yeah...

_Bleach and chloroform filled his senses. Everything was blurry. Hands grabbing and pulling on him. His everything hurt. Pain tightening around his wrist as his short legs struggled to free himself from the towering devil above him._

 

_The monster continued on. Unfazed by S-2’s attempt to break free the demon continued. If anything, his grip worsened. Making the short experiment cry out in agony._

 

_He could hear his brother hissing and trying to get free as well. There was desperation in both of the experiment’s voices._

 

_The devil stopped walking and tossed S-2 into a small chamber. With a cry, S-2 hit the wall of the cell. He fell to the ground. Tears escaping from his eye sockets as he looked up. His brother looked to be in pain. Body succumbing to the beast in front of them. His brother’s eyelights on S-2. He was yelling something to the other experiment that S-2 couldn’t make out._

 

_P-2 yelling for him. S-2 needs to stand up. S-2 needed to get to his brother. Now. Not used to his own limbs, S-2 tried to stand. However, his body cave under his own weight. Making the other wince as pain echoed through his body. S-2 opened his eyesockets, squinting in pain._

 

_S-2’s arm was outreached to his brother. “You... Can’t...” He tried to get out. His voice rough from screaming. Tears blurring his eyesockets, reaching for the orange blur of his brother. “Please…”_

 

_“That’s the thing, S-2.” The devil hummed. Staring into S-2’s eyelights without a shred of remorse. Amusement dancing with his smile. The devil’s eyesockets filled with an empty void. “I can,”_

 

_Before S-2 could crawl his way to the door, it was slammed in front of him. Locking with a thud that rang through S-2’s nonexistent ears. His brother held in the devil’s gasp as some foreign liquid began to fill the chamber. S-2 tried to reach his brother through the glass. He needed to get to him._

 

_Don’t hurt him, don’t hurt him!_

 

_S-2’s hand fell on the glass, watching as his brother was tossed into a mirroring chamber. His small body hitting the ground with a thump. P-2’s eyelights disappearing in his broken eye sockets. The liquid was filling up quickly. Already at the fallen experiment’s neck. Through the glass, S-2 could see his brother’s limp body. His arm twisted in a way that looked wrong. S-2 pounded on the wall of the cage. Screaming for his brother._

 

_Brother..._

* * *

 

A silent scream tore itself from Sans’s throat as he shot up in his bed. Sweat cascading down his body as the blankets fell from his body. He could still see remnants from his nightmares. Floating hands holding him in place as needles were injected into his bones. His screams echoing through the night’s still air.

 

Sans scooted himself back in his bed. Pressing his back against the wall as he closed in on himself. His fist grabbing a fistful of the covers. His body shaking. It was just a dream, just a dream. There was no lab, there was no Gaster. Just a dream. Fragments of his mind. It was a dream, it was a dre-

 

Despite his thoughts, a sob ripped itself from Sans’s throat. His hand covering his mouth. Papyrus actually tried to sleep tonight, he didn’t want to wake him not. He rocked his body back and forth. Attempting to comfort himself, his soul constricting. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared off into the corner of the room. 

 

Feeling empty eyes on him...

* * *

 

Sans sat at the kitchen table. Still in his pajamas covered in science puns and stains. His head buried into his arms as he watched his younger brother run across the ketchup. Mixing vegetables and fruits.

 

Sans was still tired, so tired.

 

Last night wouldn’t be the first time he woke up from a nightmare. Sans didn’t think it would be the last either. For as long as he could remember, he had nightmares. Sans knew Papyrus had nightmares as well. The taller tried to avoid sleeping in general because of it. Even when Papyrus had tons of energy, Sans could see it in his eyelights. He grew tired and wanted to sleep but was afraid too.

  
Sans wishes he was as lucky as to be able to avoid sleeping in general. However, he never could. He never had any long lasting stamina like Papyrus, so sleeping was always one blink away. Nevertheless, Sans could see how Papyrus barely held onto the strings holding himself up.

 

“You Had Another Nightmare?” Papyrus questioned. Causing Sans’s eyesockets to open, he didn’t even know he closed. Papyrus was placing a bowl with salad in front of Sans.

 

Sans shrugged his shoulders. The bags under his eyesockets was probably enough of an answer for his brother. “Have You Considered Going To See That Therapist, Doctor Alphys Suggested?”

 

Sans gave his brother a side glance. A soft shake of his head as he buried himself into his propped arms. A hum came from the taller brother. Sans could hear shuffling as his brother disappeared behind him. Only for his brother to return with a fresh cup of coffee with his brother pouring a bit of ketchup into it.  

 

“Thank you,” Sans grabbed the cup, lifting his head high enough to drink from it. His brother’s gloved hand fell on his skull. Papyrus gave it a small rub before his brother went and took his own seat.

 

“Very Welcomed,” His brother’s bright smile beamed. Almost blinding to the small skeleton. Sans gave him a weak smile in return. His brother kept an eye on Sans. Sans sat the cup down, leaning against his fist. The clock on the wall ticking. “You’re Not Hungry?”

 

Sans looked back up, shaking his head. “Not really, Paps.” Sans could see the worry in his brother’s eyelights. Sans ducked his head, shame crawling up his spine as he stared at the food. He picked up the fork and took a bite.

 

“You Shouldn’t Force Yourself To Eat. You’ll Make Yourself Sick…” Papyrus said, his voice soft. Sans shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite. Sans’s stomach twisted, wanting to force the food out of his mouth but he swallowed anyways.

 

“You always say I need to eat…” Sans whispered.

 

Papyrus sighed and started to eat himself. “Because You Don’t Eat Much Anymore,” Sans held in his flinch. “But Last Time You Forced Yourself, You Got Sick. You Can’t Afford To Lose More Magic,” Sans averted his eyesockets from his brother.

 

Papyrus tilted his head to the side. His smile as kind as always. “Just Promise Me, You Will Eat During Your Lunch Break,” Papyrus insisted. Sans gave his brother a half-hearted grin. His lunch break wasn’t for a few hours. Sans doubts he would be hungry, but he would be able to eat. Papyrus would make some of his runs, checking to see if Sans was eating.

 

“Sure, Paps…”

* * *

When Sans reached his station, he was tempted to crawl under it and sleep. Sans kept a soft, fluffy blanket under the station. Curling under it and closing his eyes would make going to work actually worth it.

 

Instead, Sans had just sat at his stool and laid his head on the station. His shift hours at the station was long and boring. Causing Sans to find other ways to spend his days. There was no human that fell down into their underground. So what was the point in trying to pay attention? It didn't make any sense to the smaller but he didn't want to disappoint Papyrus.

 

So he tried his best to stay away. He counted every time he heard the canine guards howl. Sans made snowballs for when he wanted to pull a prank on Papyrus. Normally he would be on his phone, which helped pass time by faster but he left it at the house. 

 

So now, hours later, Sans was pushing the pieces of his salad around. He was grateful Papyrus packed his leftovers for him but… He wasn’t hungry. Sans didn’t want to let Papyrus down. Papyrus had a lot on his _plate_. Heh... Taking the time to make Sans a lunch, even if it is leftovers, had to slow Papyrus down.

 

Sans sighed, stabbing a piece of lettuce and lifting it up to his face. Sans glared at the green vegetable. Shutting his eye sockets, he took a bite of the food. Unlike this morning, his magic didn’t reject the food.

 

Sans continued to take small bites of the salad. Enjoying the taste, Sans was thankful he was able to eat. Papyrus would be happy he ate the salad. Even if it was a little. To Sans that was all that mattered. Sans didn’t like the uneasiness that painted his brother’s skull nowadays. It didn’t suit the optimistic skeleton that was Papyrus.

 

Sans was sure he was going to stab through the plastic bowl. Sans’s fork stabbed at his food rather harshly, almost like it was an  _experiment_. He was about halfway through eating when his magic started to reject the food. With an annoyed sigh, Sans put the lid back on the bowl. Pushing the container away from him. He could try to eat it later.

  
If he had too, Sans could toss out the leftovers; So Papyrus wouldn’t find out Sans didn’t finish it. Sans hated to say it wouldn’t be the first time he did something like that.  

 

Sans just couldn’t eat most of the time. He tries but Sans just didn’t have the appetite anymore. He couldn’t even eat any of Papyrus’s spaghetti. Paps put so much effort in his food. Sans hated that sad and worried look in Papyrus’s eyelights. His brother shouldn’t look so upset when presenting all his hard work.

 

Sans sighed, laying his head on the desk. The snow was beginning to fall, but when was it not? It was too early for self-hatred. It was too early to feel anything. Sighing, Sans closed his eyesockets. Listening to the whistling wind blow by.

* * *

 

_“For once, you didn’t fail a test,” The scientist muttered, sounding genuinely pleased. A cocky smirk on his face. Holding a clipboard, he scanned over the last results. The scientist looked over his shoulders, a cold smirk on his face._

 

_Two skeletons were held by multiple manifested hands. Both of them struggling, trying to break free. Marrow dripping from both of their arms from small puncture wounds. The tallest had more that seemed to pour from his arm in waves._

 

_“P-2, stop your struggling.” His voice turned cold, eyesockets narrowing. “You are only making the bleeding worse,” The scientist turned and faced the others properly. Body stiff in movement, smile tight on his face. The pleased look on his skull deteriorating fastly. “Even if you two were to escape, where would you go? You would only spread your marrow on my clean floors,”_

 

_P-2 did not even attempt to stop his struggling. Giving the devil a glare. It made the demon chortle. “If you want to dust, be my guest,”_

 

_When the struggling continued, the devil sighed. He pushed his glasses up, looking into the other’s eyesockets. “You really are a stubborn one. It’s interesting,” The devil looked around him, eyelights going to a nearby table._

_  
_ _S-2 followed his line of eyesight. Noticing a needle that looked like it could rip their arms in two. S-2’s breathing sped up. His mouth going dry as he struggled in the hands grasp. The devil made his way to the needle. Staring at it in a way that made S-2’s marrow freeze._

 

_“Wait! Not Him!” S-2 exclaimed, trying to get between his brother and the Devil. “Me! Please!” The devil turned to S-2. He looked to consider it. Eyeing the smaller skeletons body._

 

_The devil’s floating hands pulled S-2 closer. The scientist grabbed S-2’s chin. A smirk on his face. “That’s an interesting offer,” S-2 tried to lean his head back. Disgust flickering in S-2’s eyelights. “Nonetheless, it’s a boring one.”_

 

_The demon dropped S-2’s chin, turning his back to the small experiment. He grabbed the needle. Twirling it like a toy, glancing over to P-2._

_  
_ _“No!” S-2 wiggled harder. Tear’s filling his eyesockets. His brother was too little, too fragile for that. P-2 would break or worse… “Please, No. We’ll stop!” S-2 begged. Sobbing at this point. “We’ll- We’ll stop! Pl-please!”_

 

_The devil sighed, looking annoyed. With a look from the devil, S-2 found himself flying back. His back hitting the concrete wall with a thud. A hand going and covering his mouth in the process. S-2 blinked, it was getting dark around the edge of his sockets._

 

_He let out muffled cries as the devil took his little brother. A soul-wrenching scream followed that didn’t come from S-2._

* * *

Eyesockets snapped opened, magic flaring in Sans’s left eye socket. Sans found his body shooting up. The chair tipping, causing him to fall back into a puff of snow. Sans laid face first in the snow. The icy chill not affecting the small skeleton. He couldn’t breathe. His soul stopped as he stared at the ‘sky’.

 

_It was a dream, a dream. It’s okay. It wasn’t real. He was okay, Papyrus was okay. Nothing happened, it’s just a fucked up dream. He is okay. He is okay. He is-_

 

Air filled his lungs, Sans let out a cry. He sat up and covered his head. Eye sockets squeezing shut. Sans tried to focus on the sound of the wind. Trying to make his soul slow down. Everything was fine. He just needed to calm down. To wake up some more.

 

_~~Why did he even fall asleep?~~ _

 

His arms shook as he lowered them from his head. His body tingled, tears in the corner of his eye sockets. He needed to calm down. Papyrus will be here soon and if he sees Sans like this… Sans didn’t want his brother to worry any more than he had been.

 

Papyrus isn't supposed to worry about him. Sans was the older brother. He shouldn’t be making Papyrus’s life more difficult than what it already was.

 

Sans opened his eyesockets. His breathing was shaky, letting out hiccups. He pulled his jacket closer to his body. Wanting to curl in on himself and hideaway. Block out the world and keep to himself.

 

Instead, he stood on his feet. Legs barely holding himself up. He grabbed a hold of his station. He held onto it, steadying himself. Sans looked to the food on the table. Glaring at it, Sans shaking grabbed it and tossed it into the woods. Almost falling over in the process.

 

He tried to keep himself grounded. Sans made his way around the station. His feet dragging in the snow. About a foot away from his station, he fell to his knees. His face planting in the snow as he groaned.

 

Laying in the snow and waiting for Papyrus to make his normal rounds? Not the weirdest thing he has done. Plus, the cold didn’t bother Sans. If anything, it made him feel grounded. The icy chill kept him certain it was this real. Not a fucked up dream.

 

Sans let out a muffled scream into the snow. His fingers clenching a fistful of snow. Sans didn’t want to be a bother for Papyrus. Papyrus had to leave his own station because he worried over Sans. Sans didn’t want that. He didn’t want to cause his brother to worry. Papyrus already had enough on his plate.

 

Sans groaned into the snow, stuffing his head further into the pile. Maybe he should see someone. He doubts it would help, how could it? Sans already knew something was wrong. What else could he be told?

 

Besides, if talking to _Papyrus_ didn’t work, how could a therapist?

 

“Brother, What Are You Doing On The Ground?”

 

His brother loud voice almost made Sans’s jump in the snow. Sans lifted his head. Papyrus loomed over him. But, he didn’t see his little brother. He saw flashes of a tall, dark beast that replaced his dear brother. Instead of those bright and hopeful orange eyelights, he saw empty sockets. Gone was the red scarf, replaced with a white lab coat, stained with dust and marrow. Hands reaching for him. The icy snow beneath him was gone, replaced with the smoothness and chill of the operating tables.  

 

Sans scrambled away from the touch of the devil. His breath taken, letting out a breathless repeat of ‘no’. It was supposed to be a dream! It was supposed to be a dream! A dream! It shouldn’t be real, no, no, please, no-

 

“Brother, What’s Wrong?!” His brother’s voice broke through the hallucination, but it was coming from that devil. It is just a dream, Sans. Papyrus sounds scared, you need to be there for him. Wake up, wake up. It’s a bad dream-

 

Please, wake up… Papyrus…?

 

“I’m Here, What is wrong, Sans?!”

 

Blinking, the shadowing devil morphed into Papyrus. Papyrus hands were shaking, his hand stuck in mid-air. Where he had been reaching for his brother before Sans freaked out. Sans’s breathing came in short breathes. They were in Snowdin Forest. Snowdin Forest.

 

“Paps…” Sans murmured the moment a clear image of his brother came through. Sans stared at his brother’s stricken face. Feeling sick to his stomach knowing he caused that.

 

Sans clutched his skull. Fingers tightening around it in confusion. “Sorry, bro. Don’t know what came over me,” Sans apologized. Sans shook his head and tried to stand. Only for him to sway. Papyrus looked like he wanted to grab and steady Sans, but he held himself back. Looking at his brother as if he was fragile glass. Ready to break.

 

Which at this point was probably true.

 

Sans gave Papyrus a weak smile, hoping his brother wouldn’t see through it. Which he did, cause he is that great. 

 

“Are You Okay?” Papyrus asked, keeping a wary eye on his brother.

 

Sans quickly nodded his head. “Yep, peachy.” Sans shoved his hands into his pocket, looking over to the station. “How about you?” Sans asked, rolling his head to the side. “Did Undyne-”

 

“Brother,” Papyrus interrupted him. Papyrus had stepped closer, moving into Sans’s eyesight. Forcing the other to look at him. “Maybe You Should Be Seeing Someone,” Papyrus’s voice was quiet, gentle, but filled with fear.

 

“No,” Sans’s voice was sharp. Holding no room for discussion as he stared at the top of his brother’s head. “I’m fine, just didn’t sleep well,” Sans turned his head, ready to walk around his brother and back to his station.

 

“Brother, It’s More Than That,” Sans tried to ignore the plea in his brother’s voice. Sans squeezed his eyesockets shut. Sans didn’t want to hear this. “Whatever Is Wrong, It’s Getting Worse,”

 

Sans turned his head to face his brother. Opening his eye sockets, his eyelights gone, Sans stared at Papyrus. “I’m not the only one who needs help, Paps,” It was a low blow. Sans knew this. But he didn’t want to listen to this anymore.

 

All the monsters needed help down here. What made Sans a special case?

 

Papyrus didn’t flinch. Instead, he sighed. Papyrus’s eyesockets closing as he thought what to do next. It was rare for the brothers to fight, but it wasn’t rare for a fight to almost break out. “Brother, I Just Don’t Want You To Hurt,”

 

Sans was the one to flinch it seemed. “I’m _fine_. It’s probably just lack of sleep,” Sans stated. It wasn’t a lie. He hasn’t been getting enough sleep, he was tired.

 

Papyrus sighed again, giving a look of defeat. “Okay, Brother. If You Say So,” Papyrus cautiously reached out his hand. Once he saw Sans didn’t freak out, he grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “But If It Does Get Worse, Please Consider It,”

 

Sans shrugged Papyrus’s hand off his shoulder. Giving his brother a strained smile. “I’ll think about it,”

 

Papyrus didn’t look like he bought it, but he dropped the subject. Thankfully. Sans went around the station, propping up on the stool behind it.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Papyrus cleared his throat. “Doctor Alphys’s Requested Our Presences At Her Lab,” Papyrus pulled out his phone, almost shoving it into Sans’s face.

 

Sans flinched from the mention of the lab. He hadn’t been anywhere near the lab since he gave up his chance to be the next Royal Scientist. Sans couldn’t even remember why he left. Sans just wanted to stay as far away as he could. He didn’t want to go back there.

 

Sans grabbed the ends of his jacket, tugging on it for support. “Do we have too?”

 

Papyrus let out a breath, putting his phone back in his pocket. Understanding clear in his eyelights. “She Specifically Said Both Of Us,” Papyrus walked around the station. He bent down and scooped up his older brother. “So Yes, We Must,”

 

Sans, used to being backpacked around like a child’s favorite plaything, held onto his brother. Sans sighed and buried his head into his brother’s shoulder. “Fine, just... don’t leave my side…”

  
“I Wouldn’t Dream Of It,”

* * *

 

Sans was clinging to his brother’s back as Papyrus jogged through Hotland. Watching as everything passed by them in a blur. Sans could have fallen asleep; If it wasn’t for the fact Papyrus kept hitting him with his arms on occasion.

 

Sans’s soul didn’t feel like it was beating. It felt heavy. It felt like at any moment it would explode, leaving him to dust on his brother’s shoulders.

 

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. Instead, they arrived at the lab with no problems. Was it too late to go back? Call it quits and tell Alphys that she can handle her own problems?

 

Yeah, that was bullshit. Even if he morally could, Sans didn’t want Papyrus anywhere near this hell hole alone; Let’s face it, Papyrus was always willing to help. Didn’t matter if it made the taller uncomfortable.

 

Papyrus helped Sans down off of his back. Making sure the other was steady on his feet before retracting himself. Sans tugged on his jacket, pressing himself close to his brother’s side. Papyrus gave Sans a small glance before knocking on the Lab’s large doors.

 

Sans bite his tongue and glanced towards the ground. The doors were swung open rather hard, for Alphy’s anyways. She looked disheveled, breathing fast and clothes in disarray. Sans almost had to do a double take on the royal scientist.

 

Yes, she wasn’t the tidiest monster, but she never appeared so... _shaken_ before. It was strange to see it on her.

 

Her hands winding together as she motioned Sans and Papyrus in. Not wasting time in making them go into her lab. Alphys slammed the door shut behind the two skeletons.

 

“Is everything alright, Al?” Sans worried, watching how Alphys made sure the doors were locked.

 

Alphys quickly nodded her head. Eyes barely blinking. “Y-yeah, yeah! I am, am fine!” Alphys shifted her feet. She kept looking at the clock.

 

Sans shifted. Beginning to fiddle with the zipper on his jacket. Papyrus laid a hand on Sans’s shoulder. Giving it a comforting squeeze. Sans looked at his brother before quickly averting his eyelights. Sans dropped his shoulder, causing his brother’s hand to fall.

 

“If you’re fine, why did you call us here?”

  
“Sans!” Papyrus interjected. Sans chewed on his tongue, staring at the ground. Rolling his shoulders as nerves shot through his arms. Making his fingers twitch.

 

Papyrus sighed, trying to give the short scientist a reassuring smile. But Sans’s glowering skull didn’t seem to add any help to the situation. “What Seems To Be The Problem, Dr.Alphys?”

 

Alphys pushed up her glasses. Eyes darting between Sans and Papyrus. Debating on what to do. She took a breath, looking to the elevator.

 

“Wh-when the, the former royal sc-scientist va-vanished-” Alphys went over to her instant noodle covered desk. Grabbing a stack of papers before rushing back to the skeletons. Nearly tripping over her own two feet in the rush. “Th-the true, true lab was l-locked up,”

 

“W-well, i-i decided t-to unlock i-it,” Alphys ran her fingers over the stack of papers. Eyes narrowing in an emotion Sans didn’t recognize. “Sans?”

 

Sans heaved out a breath, pulling on his zipper harder. “Yeah?” When the lizard monster took a step towards Sans, he inched over to Papyrus a bit. Hand twitching to grab a hold of Papyrus’s arm when he saw the familiar font.

 

“You, you can tr-translate W-wingdings, r-right?” Alphys’s questioned Sans, making the other want to curl in on himself.

 

Sans nodded his head, letting out a cough. “Sorta,” Sans understood Wingdings if someone spoke to him in it. However, he did have trouble reading it. Alphys’ looked relieved, handing the papers over to Sans. “I said sorta,” Sans muttered, staring at the large lump of papers.

 

Alphys adjusted her glasses. “‘S-sorta’ is-is better than m-me,” Alphys’s twiddled her thumbs as she shifted. “Besides, t-that's not all,” She hummed, tilted her head to the elevator. “I found some st-stuff that, that you should see,”

Alphys turned herself towards the elevator. Inching herself slowly towards the door. Sweat sliding down her forehead.

 

Sans looked to the elevator, noting a trash can that looked about full. Wondering if Alphys would notice a new addition to the pile if he threw out the papers. Sans contemplated the thought before he was picked up by Papyrus. His brother holding him in one arm. Gesturing with the other hand for Alphys to continue on.

 

Alphys nodded her head. Nearly tripping over her own feet a second time to get to the elevator. Papyrus followed her. Keeping one eyesocket on Sans. Sans just pout to himself. Glaring at the papers in his hand as if they insulted him.

 

Alphys’s pressed the elevator button. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the other’s was following. Papyrus, with a forced pep in his step, crossed the distance. Sans kept his hold on the papers. Sans’s body bounced with every step Papyrus took.

 

The door gave an ear wretching ping, batteries dying from years of neglect. When it opened, Alphys was quick to step inside. Finger already hovering over the floor buttons. Twitching in anticipation.

 

Papyrus marched into the elevator. Placing Sans down once inside. Giving Sans a firm pat on his head, almost in a mocking way. Once on his feet, Sans scooted back into the corner. His tugging on his jacket resuming. Becoming worse as the seconds ticked. His eyelights darting to the rapidly depleting floor number and to the papers in his arm.

 

Staring at the papers, the wingdings writing looked like gibberish to the small skeleton. Making Sans’s skull hurt. Feeling like something was hitting his head with a bone shard. Sans clenched his eyesockets shut and looked away to Alphys. Sans mumbled out, “Translating this will take f _orever,_ ”.

 

Alphys looked over her shoulder to Sans. Her eyes were dark with fear and uncertainty. It made Sans freeze in his tracks. “Even so-so, I th-think I know what, what it says,”

  
Papyrus quirked up an eyebrow bone. Watching the short scientist in confusion. Sans hand, twitching, ran over the first page. If Sans wasn’t dreading this before he was now. “If You Don’t Need Help With That, Than Why-” Papyrus was cut off by the doors opening.

 

Whatever Papyrus saw on the other side, made the taller freeze. A gasp yanked from his nonexistent throat. Sans looked up his brother’s back. Noting how his brother’s hands shook. Papyrus’s clenched the door tightly. Frowning, Sans looked past his brother.

 

The room was rather large with a door attached to the far left. Painted in a dull white that yellowed in time. It was filled with spider webs and dust. Test tubes left laying on the dirty counters. Papers spread across tables and bugs crawling across them. Diagrams of human and monster’s souls. What looked to be dried marrow sprawled across an examining table.

 

However, that’s not what caught the brother’s eye.

 

Lining against the walls were six rounded cells filled with murky turquoise liquid. Frozen in time within those cells were skeletons. Pained and fearful expressions permanently etched onto their faces. Faces that mirrored Papyrus’s and Sans’s.

 

_“What The Fuck,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! XD I wanted to post this chapter on my bday and I did! So yay. 
> 
> Anyways... should I continue this? I got a lot of ideas for it but I feel like it falls flat in this chapter. so idk

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know either. I hope ya'll like it! 
> 
> Twitter: @Krysytwi  
> Tumblr: @krystal-twi


End file.
